After I Let You Go
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: Sakura is forced to go to New York because her dad works there. After she left Japan, she made up her mind that her life will be full of crap. But there's something more in store for her..
1. Leaving You

**After I Let You Go  
****Chapter 1: Leaving You  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everybody! This is my very first fanfic here and I hope you'll like it. I'll be so glad if you'll tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own CCS - Clamp does! I just own some of the characters that I made up and of course the plot.

**Summary:**

Sakura is a 17-year-old girl who went to New York to stay with her father there unwillingly. She was forced to leave her friends behind and she was so determined that once she was in New York, her life would be all crap. But when she met Syaoran, she was wrong. But she realized it after letting him go.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled at her father. She cared less who she was talking to when she was angry. "I'm not going anywhere after graduation! I'm staying here!"

"No you're not," Fujitaka insisted. "Sakura, we've talked about this. I already told you that if I would be assigned to other countries, you and your brother should come with me. But since your brother is on his honeymoon, you're coming with me to New York yourself _after your graduation_."

"But dad--," she protested. "I can't leave my friends behind. What will they say to me?"

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"But what if they don't? What will you do about it?"

"I'll think of something when they don't, ok?" said Fujitaka. "Besides, you surely can make friends there in New York. There are many Japanese folks there and also, I've heard that there are many teenagers of your age who are diplomats like you."

"I don't care! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are!" there was finality in his voice that made Sakura jump. "Your flight would be on May 26. Fine, I'm going now. You can travel by yourself now, don't you? You're already 17 and I'm expecting you to be a good girl. Bye, dear."

Fujitaka went to his daughter and kissed her goodbye. Sakura just pouted at him as he went out of the house and she cursed fate under her breath.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Sakura's Point of View**

That's just great. I'm leaving the country right after graduation because of my dad's _bloody_ job! He works in the Department of Foreign Affairs in Tokyo, Japan and this is his first time to be assigned to another country. I never thought he would be accepted in New York that's why I didn't bother about it too much. But damn it! He was accepted and he was bringing me with him!

Fine, Touya is so lucky. He is on his honeymoon with Kaho until now and I'm sure they'll be glad to go to New York. Good for them. Well, I always wanted to go to New York but only for vacation or holidays-- not to stay there for good.

Hell! I don't want to leave! I don't wanna leave my friends behind! What about Joseph?

He's my cutie boyfriend and I don't want to lose him. He surely will break up with me now but I don't want to. Fine whatever! So I guess I won't be worrying about my college applications then. I'm tired of this bloody fucking shit of this life!

_XOXOXOXOX_

Fujitaka sat on the plane, looking at the window, wondering if what he did was right. He was bringing Sakura along with him to New York and he thought she would be happy about it since she wanted to go to New York when she was young. But she wasn't young anymore. She was well aware of what was happening to her surroundings now.

After a moment, he fell asleep and in his dream, he was calling his wife to ask her if what he was doing was the right thing. Luckily, he found Nadesico shining below the moonlight starlight. (Whatever!)

"Nadesico," he called out, going near her.

"Yes?" she looked up and saw her husband. She brightened up her smile and kissed him. "Hey, why are you feeling so troubled?"

"I don't know what to do about Sakura. It's like... I'm feeling guilty to bring her to New York with me."

"Don't worry about her. She'll get over it. As soon as she's there, she'll thank you for bringing her there, I'm telling you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positively sure, honey. I have to go now. Your flight is over," she said and kissed him again then disappeared.

"We're about to land in New York International Airport," announced the flight attendant, waking Fujitaka up. "Please fasten your seat belts."

'Thank you, Nadesico.' Fujitaka said looking over the heaven. He was sure Nadesico was there listening to him.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"YOU WILL WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura's gang altogether. She had just said that she would leave Japan after graduation.

"But Sakura, you can't leave," said Rika.

"Things will surely be different without you," said Joseph hugging her.

"There's nothing I can do," said Sakura, tears in her eyes. "My dad told me that I'll leave and join him in New York."

"So are you staying there for good?" asked Audrey.

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "But I think we'll just stay there for four years. I'm not staying there forever, No way!"

"We'll miss you," her gang said and they group-hugged.

They were having their farewell party at their school. They all passed and everybody was so excited to apply for college except Sakura. Her dad brought her results with him to find her a good university when she gets there.

It was Sakura's day to be with her friends, not to mention their graduation day, which would be tomorrow. The whole batch was so sad when she announced she would leave since she was the sunshine. Sakura brought smiles to their faces whenever they were down and she always rocked the place with her cute laughter.

Now she was leaving, everybody was dedicating 'surprise numbers' for her in this party. Sakura was so in tears when she got to know how her batch mates feel about her. She thought they didn't care about her but they did. Who wouldn't with her charm?

Her gang sang their favorite song of all: "_Losing_ _You_" by Busted and Sakura hugged them as soon as they finished the song. The day was almost at end but she didn't want it to. Her batch mates kissed her as they left the place and later on, her gang was the only one left in the room and it was already 10 in the evening.

"Hey Saku, can you come with me for a walk?" asked Joseph.

"Sure," she said and followed him to the playground. 'He'll break up with me, fine,' she told her mind.

Sakura sat on the swing while Joseph sat under a tree that was beside the swing. Sakura waited for him to start but he wasn't saying anything.

"Uuh, Seph?" Sakura said. "Since I'm leaving, the two of us is best to break up." Joseph looked up at her, shocked. "Because it's not going to work out."

"But Saku," Joseph said. "That's the thing I wanted to talk about. We can still work out our relationship even you're in New York that is if you want to. We can always keep in touch, you know."

"You're right about that," Sakura said smiling. "Yeah sure, let's just keep in touch. While I'm away, would you promise not to be naughty?"

"Trust me," he said, walked over to Sakura and kissed her.

'That's why I love this guy,' she thought.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Graduation Day**

The ceremony was over and Sakura was surprised because the faculty staff prepared something for her. Her teachers gave her chokers and bracelets so that she wouldn't forget them. When everybody was leaving from the auditorium where their graduation was held, her gang called her back.

"Sakura, I have something for you," Chiharu said. She handed Sakura an anklet. There was something engraved on it: _Love yah 4eva -chi-_. Sakura was touched and hugged her friend.

"This is for you, gurl," Rika said and handed her an anklet too. It was almost the same as Chiharu's but hers was a red one instead of pink with small teddy bears hanging on it like Chiharu's: _frends_ _4eva -rika-. _

Naoko also gave her a lavender anklet with also teddy bears hanging on it: _4get me not -naoko-.  
_  
Audrey gave her a bracelet with her name -Audrey- on it and a message: _if it's 4u, it's 4u; if it's not, it's not_. Sakura didn't get what she was trying to say but still hugged her.

It was Takashi's turn and he gave her a book made by himself with Sakura's favorite quotes. It had lavender and pink cover with cherry blossoms in it and also, it had fresh blossoms scent.

Last but not the least; Joseph gave her a choker with _-I ("v") ü-_. It was colored pale green and had small pink cherry blossom leaves hanging on it. Sakura kissed him and they all went home altogether. Tomorrow would be her flight and honestly, she hadn't packed up her things yet.

When she reached home, her gang stayed for a while then left after dinner. Sakura went to her room and stared around it before packing. She didn't want to leave but there was nothing she could do when there was finality in his father's voice.

Sakura walked over to her closet and packed her clothes in her suitcases. She had filled up 3 suitcases and she had one hand-carry for tomorrow. She brought all her remembrance from her friends and had a treasure box for it. Her friends volunteered to go with her at the airport.

She didn't sleep at all that night and had waked up by 5 in the morning. She quickly took a bath and dressed up to go to the airport. She cursed under her breath when she left her house with her suitcases. She gripped her cellphone tight. On her way to the airport, she read all the messages in her inbox and started to cry.

She didn't want to think that she wouldn't be able to receive any messages from her friends anymore. But maybe she would if her dad would be so kind to buy her a card. She reached the airport and was so happy when she found her gang there.

They all hugged and the boys helped him with her suitcases and after she checked in, she hugged them one last time.

"Hey Sakura," said Joseph. "There's one more thing. We made this for you so you won't totally forget us." He handed a photo album with all their pictures since their first year high school----- all the good times when they together and also the bad times.

Sakura thanked them all and burst into tears----- unable to hold it back any longer. She kissed Joseph one last time and they didn't stop kissing until she heard that her flight would be boarding. "Goodbye all of you! I love you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sakura was on the plane looking at the window, tears still on her eyes as she watched Japan be left behind her. As Sakura cried, someone back in Japan was so happy now that she was gone.

'Thank goodness you finally left bitch!' Audrey thought. 'Now I can be with _my_ Joseph forever!'

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:**

Hey so that was Chapter One -- an introduction for all of you! Hope you like it! Will you be so kind and send me a review? Syaoran and the others will be on the next chapter.

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Sparring

**After I Let You Go  
****Chapter 2: Sparring  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Hey you all! I hope you'll like this chapter! Please review!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Summary:  
**Sakura is a 17-year-old girl who went to New York to stay with her father there unwillingly. She was forced to leave her friends behind and she was so determined that once she was in New York, her life would be all crap. But when she met Syaoran, she was wrong. But she realized it after letting him go.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura woke up and realized that she was now in New York. Her dad picked her up from the airport by 7 in the morning and she insisted to go home wherever he was staying. It was now one in the afternoon and her tummy was grumbling. She found a tray of food on her dresser and wondered who brought it there.

Well anyways, she ate it. After eating, she looked for her father all around the apartment but he wasn't there. She noticed a note on the fridge: "_Had gone back to the office. Your lunch is on your dresser. I'll be back by 5 pm_ _and by 7 pm; we have to go to a party so prepare yourself for it. By the way, I bought you a SIM card. It is on your dresser too. Love lots, dad."_

Sakura sighed and walked up to her room to get her SIM card. She quickly replaced her old card and punched Rika's number. But then, she realized that it was midnight there already. She didn't want to disturb her so she decided to call her tomorrow. (A/N: I don't really know the time difference between Japan and New York. Well, if you do know, would you kindly tell me in your reviews? Thanks! )

Sakura stayed in the house doing nothing but transferring her old phonebook to her new phonebook (on her mobile). It was really hard doing so and when she was finished, it was already two and she was bored. She went to the living room and watched TV but it didn't keep her busy for so long though since the movies suck.

"There's nothing to do in this bloody house! How can this city be called "city that never sleeps"? It's so boring. I wish there's a computer here somewhere," she said and looked around but found nothing.

She saw the phone and punched her dad's office number.

"Hello?" came a lady's voice unfamiliar to her.

"Uuh, hello," Sakura said. "Can I speak with Mr. Kinomoto please? This is his daughter, Sakura."

"Oh hi, Sakura," the lady said cheerfully. "I'm Mrs. Daidouji Sonomi-- your dad's office mate. He is on a meeting right now. Would you like to leave a message for him?"

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Daidouji," said Sakura. "I'm bored here and I want to go there if I only know where it is."

Sonomi laughed and said, "I'll send someone to pick you up, is that ok with you? Her name would be Tomoyo-- she's my daughter."

"Ok sure, madam," Sakura said happily. "Thank you very much!"

"No problem," Sonomi said.

"Ok bye," she said then hung up. 'This Sonomi lady seems nice. I wonder if that Tomoyo would be too,' she thought then ran to her room to change her clothes.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura wore a pink sleeveless top and denim loose pants and waited for that Tomoyo to come. Later on, the doorbell rang and she hurried to the door. She opened it and found a purple- longhaired teenager standing at the door. "Hello," the girl greeted.

Sakura smiled and said, "Hi! So you must be Tomoyo?"

"Yep, that's me!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "You are?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," Sakura said holding out a hand then Tomoyo took it. "You can call me Sakura."

"Nice meeting you," said Tomoyo. "Come on; let's go to the Japanese Embassy."

"Sure," Sakura locked the door and followed Tomoyo to a white convertible with a red plate number. 'She's so pretty and nice.' "So how long you've been here in New York?"

"I just came here last month," Tomoyo replied. "I'm not fully adjusted yet. This new surroundings really freaks me out. You know, you wake up in the morning with new wallpaper and whatsoever. So you just came here this morning right?"

"Yep and I'm so totally homesick now," Sakura said frowning.

"That's ok," Tomoyo said. "Don't worry, you're not the only one-- you have me in that case. There will be a party tonight, are you coming?"

"I don't know but my dad told me to."

"You better come so that you'll meet the rest of the Japanese folks here."

"Oh ok. So there are many teens around here too?"

"Uuh, we used to be only four but since you're here, we're now five. Not including, those little brats under 15. How old are you by the way?"

"16. You?"

"17. So you're fourth year high school this coming school year?"

"Nope. I just graduated from high school and my dad is taking care of my college applications. What about you?"

"I'm second Year College this coming year. Hey, you're too young to be in college or am I just too old to be in 2nd year." Tomoyo shrugged and Sakura laughed softly.

"Which school are you in?"

"New York Diplomats International School," Tomoyo said, panting at how long their school name was. "I never had seen it yet. I'm taking the entrance exams this July. You better study there too. The other Japanese Diplomats are studying there but take note that most of your classmates won't be at all Japanese."

"That's ok for me as long as I have a Japanese classmate," Sakura said then the car stopped at a building. They got out and entered the building. Everybody in there sure knew Tomoyo. As they passed by, Tomoyo introduced Sakura to them and they were so happy to have another sunshine around.

"Meilin and the others are here too," said a lady to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and hurried to the elevator. "So you want to go to your dad?" Sakura just nodded and thought of her friends back in Japan. 'Full of shit coming your way, Sakura,' she thought as they got out of the elevator.

Tomoyo led her to Fujitaka's office. They entered a huge room and Sakura found her father there. Tomoyo greeted her mother and sat on the couch as she watched Sakura go to her father.

"Hey dad," Sakura said.

Fujitaka was surprised to see his daughter. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Well, Tomoyo picked me up because I'm so bored at home. There's nothing to do there and the shows suck," Sakura said. "Can I stay here with you please?"

Fujitaka was hesitating and Sonomi noticed it. "Mr. Kinomoto, I let her come here. I want more angels coming over here at the embassy so allow her to stay and so that she'll get to know the other teens around."

"Fine, you can stay here," said Fujitaka and Sakura smiled. "But don't brag around here alright?" he hissed.

"Yes dad!" Sakura said walking towards Tomoyo. "Oh by the way," she said turning to Sonomi. "You're Mrs. Daidouji right?" Sonomi nodded. "Nice meeting you," she said letting out a hand and Sonomi shook it.

"Nice meeting you too," Sonomi said. "Have fun with Tomoyo aight?"

"Aight, thanks for covering up for me," she whispered glancing over her father.

"No problem," said Sonomi. "I'm your mother's cousin by the way so you happened to be my niece."

"Hey I didn't know that!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Dad! You never told me we have relatives around here!"

"Honey, you never asked that's why," Fujitaka teased. Sakura pouted at him and said goodbye to the two adults and walked outside with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo led Sakura to a computer room. "Wanna meet the others, cousin?" Tomoyo asked happily.

"Yeah sure," Sakura said. "So we're cousins. I never thought I'm connected to the Daidouji's."

"Me neither," Tomoyo said, then walked towards three teenagers. "Hey guys! There's a new comer."

The three teens stood up and faced Sakura. "Who?" the guy asked.

"I would like you to meet Kinomoto Sakura," Tomoyo said pointing at Sakura.

"Hi," Sakura said softly.

"Sakura, this is Li Syaoran, Li Meilin and Hirigazawa Eriol," Tomoyo said. "These two are cousins," she pointed at the Li's. "And so are we."

"You two are cousins?" asked Meilin.

"Yep you got that right!" Tomoyo said while watching Syaoran staring at Sakura. "XIAO! Don't melt her with your stares please! She's my cousin!" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura didn't react and sat down with them. "Shut up Tomoyo!" growled Syaoran. "If Eriol's not here, I could've strangled you!"

"Ok fine!" Tomoyo said. "Eriol, why don't you go? And let's see if this Xiao-Lang can really strangle me!"

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" Syaoran said. "So Kinomoto, how long have been here?"

"How old are you?" asked Eriol.

"Got any boyfriends yet?" came Meilin's voice this time.

Sakura just looked at them, confused of what she would answer first. "That's a lot of questions aight."

"I asked you first!" Syaoran pointed out.

Sakura smiled at him seeing his cute amber eyes. "Fine, I just came here this morning. And I just turned 16 last April and yeah, I have a boyfriend back there in Japan."

"Oooooh," Syaoran said who seemed disappointed hearing her last answer. "So which school are you going?"

"I don't know yet but I'll ask my dad if I can go in the same school as Tomoyo's."

"That's our school too!" Meilin said. "You're fourth year high school?"

"She had just graduated from high school," Tomoyo answered. "She's too young right?"

"Yeah!" Eriol said. "I'm 19 and I'm a junior in college."

"Well, I didn't go to nursery you know, I just went straight to kindergarten," Sakura explained.

"Oh I see," Meilin said. "Well, you're not that lucky since this stupid cousin of mine would be your classmate for sure."

"Aren't you guys on the same classes?" she asked.

"Tomoyo MIGHT be my classmate here and Eriol is alone," Meilin said and laughed at Eriol sarcastically.

"Oh ok," Sakura said. "Are there any good places to shop or stroll or skate around here? I'm bored at home."

"You skate?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep."

"Oh there are many good places here to skate. We can show you around if you want. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Sakura said.

"So you are coming to my party tonight?" Eriol asked.

"Oh, so it's your party then?" Sakura said. "Yeah I will that is if I'm invited."

"Sure you are invited," Eriol said. "Syaoran here is the only who ain't welcome in there."

"Shut up man!" Syaoran said punching him playfully. "You know what Kinomoto? Don't bother giving him a gift. It's not worth it."

"Fine that's ok, Kinomoto," said Eriol. "It's the thought that counts right? So it's ok for me if you don't give me a gift." Eriol stuck out his tongue to Syaoran who was so red in annoyance.

"Whatever!" Syaoran said. "So what are your hobbies Kinomoto?"

"Why do you wanna know so much about my cousin, XIAO?" Tomoyo asked.

"No reason at all," Syaoran said, blushing slightly. "I wanna more about the new comers you know."

"How come you don't ask me much when I came here huh?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Well, because it's Eriol who did the talking," Syaoran said making Eriol blush. "So back to you, cherry blossom."

"My hobbies?" Sakura said still laughing of how these people talk. "Uuh, skating, chatting, txting, shopping, strolling, eating and sleeping. What about you?"

"You like eating? How come you're so slim then?" Syaoran asked ignoring the question.

"I don't know. Maybe my metabolism is fast," Sakura said shrugging at what she said. "Anyways, what are YOUR hobbies?"

"Well, skating too and sleeping and taekwondo and playing and oh, bossing these people around," Syaoran answered that made the rest glare at him.

"But you know what?" Sakura said. "I think you're the one who _is_ being bossed here, in fairness." She grinned when the others laughed at Syaoran. "Are you a black belter?"

"Yes he is," Meilin answered. "Don't bring that topic up because he would.."

Syaoran cut her off. "Yes I'm a black belter since I was 13 and my cousin here is just a red belter."

"Get lost," Meilin snapped at him. "I just started you idiot so what's wrong if I'm just a red belter huh!"

"Well I became a red belter after six months of training unlike you!" Syaoran teased. "You've been training seven months now!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sakura asked. "Well I spent two years to become a black belter and I'm 12 at that time."

"Damn man!" Eriol said. "She's MUCH MUCH MUCH better than you!"

"Like I care," Syaoran said, getting irritated now. "Let's see how much you got."

"Are you guys sparring?" Tomoyo asked.

"That is if he wants to," Sakura smirked at Syaoran and he smirked back. 'This is going to be great!'

"Yeah sure," Syaoran said, standing up with her.

"But..." Tomoyo said looking for something.

"Why Tomoyo?" Meilin asked.

"My video cam!" Tomoyo exclaimed like a mother who had lost her kid. "Wait a sec, I'll just get it! Don't start yet ok!" She said and ran off to her mother's office.

The others all sweat-dropped as they watched her leave the room. "Anybody has scissors?" Sakura asked. Eriol stood up and took the scissors from a table. (They were alone in the computer room.)

"Are you going to spoil your pants?" Meilin asked.

"Uuh yeah," Sakura said while cutting her pants into shorts. "I didn't bring many denim shorts you know so… I better make one myself."

Syaoran couldn't stop staring at her eyes and her bare legs. He also couldn't believe that a cute-looking girl like her was a black belter since she was 12! 'She must be great!'

Few moments later, Tomoyo came panting holding her camera. Eriol and Meilin fixed the computer tables so that the two would have more space. Tomoyo closed the door behind her and pressed the 'record' button on her camera and focused it to the two.

"So what's the consequence?" asked Meilin.

"What consequence?" Sakura and Syaoran said together.

"Are you guys fighting with no reason at all?" Meilin screeched. The two nodded. "That's crazy! You should both have consequences. If Sakura lose this sparring, what would she do or if you lose, cousin, what would you do?"

"Oh, yeah, I got your point!" Sakura said. "So what would it be?"

"I can't think of something," Syaoran complained after few minutes.

"I know! I know!" Tomoyo said jumping. "If Syaoran lose, he would protect Sakura from any harm. Like... he would act like a brother to her for one month or so. And if Sakura lose, she would uuh, do all his homework?"

"That's fine with me!" Syaoran said. "I hate homework."

"Demo..." Sakura said. "I hate brothers!"

"Fine then he'll be your kinda uuh, bodyguard or something," Meilin suggested. "He will always be with you. He'll be like a servant?"

"Yeah sure!" Sakura exclaimed. 'I'll win either way since I'm used of making other's homework,' she thought.

"Ok, you'll have 15 minutes?" Eriol said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yep!" Sakura and Syaoran said. They heard a 'go' from Eriol and they started.

Syaoran kicked her side but she blocked it and pushed him back and he fell. Meilin and Tomoyo were cheering for Sakura while Eriol was cheering for his friend. Sakura then side-kicked Syaoran's chest but he blocked it. Syaoran couldn't move easily because of his oversized pants so he decided to take a time-out.

"What the--?" Sakura said. "We only just started and you're calling a timeout?"

"Wait a sec aight? I have to change my pants," he said then turned to Eriol. "Let's switch."

Eriol hesitated but Syaoran's glare made him nod a 'yes'. The boys went to the bathroom and Sakura stretched her legs. "Hey you're good," Meilin said. "Are you an athlete or something?"

"Yep," Sakura said then looked at Tomoyo who was still holding her camera. "Tomoyo! Will yah switch that thing off?"

"But Sakura," Tomoyo said still focusing the camera to her cousin. "What if you beat Syaoran? Wouldn't it be so great that you can watch it all over again?"

"And what if she doesn't?" came Syaoran's bold voice. He came out with Eriol's shorts. Funny they had the same size.

"Whatever," Sakura said. "Let's just fight." She didn't know herself why she liked to fight with this guy. There was something about him! There was something about his amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair and his bold voice and his cold stares.

Syaoran low kicked her and he hit her on her tummy but she took no notice and punched his face. He blocked her punch and grabbed her wrist but she twisted around so he lost his grip on her wrist. She quickly kicked his legs making him fell on his back but he quickly stood up and that surprised Sakura.

In her shock, she was unable to block his kick again on her tummy. It did hurt this time so she kicked him hard on his chest.

"Why are you always after my tummy?" Sakura asked while punching him but he was blocking her every punch.

"And why are you always after my chest?" he asked back grabbing a hold of her wrist again. And again, she twisted around and had let go from him. They panted for sometime then the kicks and punches and blocking and gripping started again.

Eriol looked at his watch. "TWO minutes left and so far nobody's winning," he said.

"And how will you know who will win between the two of us within fifteen minutes?" asked Syaoran blocking a kick from Sakura.

"Well, if you hit Sakura for the last minute then you win but if she hits you for the last minute, she wins," Eriol explained.

Sakura had her auburn hair all over her face but she didn't care. She kicked Syaoran on his tummy now but he got a hold of her ankle. She didn't mind it then jumped with her one leg and was about to kick his face when someone knocked at the door. She lost her balance while on the air hearing the knock and fell but Syaoran caught her.

While on his arms, she punched his face softly. "That will be my thank you!" Sakura said smiling then the door opened. She looked at the figure at the door and she shivered all over. "Touya?" she said nervously.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**So that's chapter 2! Hope you like it! I'm not really good in describing those kicks and punches but I hope you can imagine it. Now, can you send me a review?

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	3. Betrayal

**After I Let You Go  
****Chapter 3: Betrayal  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all my reviewers! Please keep reviewing. I hope you'll like this one!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't won CCS or any of its characters.

**Summary:  
**Sakura is a 17-year-old girl who went to New York to stay with her father there unwillingly. She was forced to leave her friends behind and she was so determined that once she was in New York, her life would be all crap. But when she met Syaoran, she was wrong. But she realized it after letting him go.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Touya stared at the guy who was carrying his baby sister and was so in rage that he almost attacked him. "What the hell!" he growled then closed the door. "What are you doing with my sister?"

Syaoran slowly put her down avoiding her whatsoever called brother. "Touya, it's all right," Sakura said, backing her brother off.

"How come you're _on_ his arms?" Touya asked.

"Uuh, we were sparring you know," Sakura said.

"Sparring? Then you suppose to fight right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then how come he is _carrying _you?"

"Will you let me finish!" Sakura almost shouted. "We're sparring then he got a hold of my ankle then I jumped with my other leg then when I was about to kick him with that leg, you knocked and that knock surprised me so I lost my balance while in the air then fell then he caught me, then you entered then you asked me what happened then now I'm explaining it to you and now I'm totally nervous because you might beat up my new friends which won't be good since I just came here and now I really want to go back home to Japan." She panted and was breathing heavily and was almost in tears.

"Hey baby," Touya said hugging her. "I won't beat up your friends. And how many times do I have to tell you not to use that technique when your enemy got a hold of your ankle?"

"So you're not angry?" Sakura asked, a smile appearing on her face. The tears that were evident a while ago were gone as well.

"Nope," Touya said. "I'll be waiting for you in dad's office and we'll go to a mall. I won't tell him about this, don't worry."

"Thanks Touya!" Sakura said then waved him goodbye. Touya left glaring one last time at Syaoran that Sakura didn't notice. As soon as he left, Syaoran breathed out.

"Damn! That really scared the hell out of me!" he admitted then sank back to a chair.

"Sakura are you all right?" Meilin asked thoughtfully.

"Yep, I'm so ok," Sakura said with a smile. "Don't you know that I'm a good actress in front of my brother?"

Everybody laughed and Tomoyo turned off her video cam. She had been taping the whole scene ever since and she sighed as it was finished now.

"You're just acting?" Syaoran asked in shock. "What the? You're a great actress, cherry blossom. Hey! I thought he's gonna kill me."

"Now I know why you hate brothers," Eriol said.

"He's so protective you know," Sakura said, annoyed. "A guy can't go near me without getting scared from his death stares."

"So your boyfriend must really be brave," Tomoyo said.

"Naah. He's just so no-match with my brother when it comes to making people shut up---- using words!" Sakura said then everybody laughed. "I've known my boyfriend since I was young and Touya knew him too all along. When that guy started courting me and Touya knew about it, he looked at him with his death glares but my boyfriend kinda took no notice. He just shot back words that were leaving Touya shut up in a corner."

"Oooooh," Eriol said, not wanting to comment more seeing Syaoran's annoyed face. "So who's the winner?"

"That will be Sakura!" Meilin exclaimed. "So Syaoran, you'll be her ninja for one month."

"Ninja?" everybody asked.

"Yeah, just like the anime 'Flame of Recca'," Meilin said. "Recca meets Sakoshita Yanagi, a girl who goes to his school and is about his age, and voluntarily swears to be her ninja, saying that she is his Hime (Princess). He protects her every time and his motto is, "if you defeat me, I will be your ninja". Ain't that great? Sakura just defeated you XIAO and you're her ninja now!"

All of them sweat-dropped as they listened to what Meilin said. "Fine, whatever," Sakura and Syaoran said.

"I'm hungry," Tomoyo complained.

"You're hungry?" Eriol asked.

"Yes and I'm tired taping what just happened," Tomoyo grinned as Eriol sweat-dropped.

"Fine, let's meet Touya then," Sakura said. "That is if you want to go to the mall with us and have snacks."

"Sure, why not?" Tomoyo said. "He's my cousin too right? Aren't you guys going?"

"I'm going!" Meilin said.

"Me too," Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed and said, "Yeah I'm going."

_XOXOXOXOX_

Touya was still staring at the Syaoran guy who had 'caught' Sakura a while ago. That Syaoran guy was keeping a close distance between him and Sakura and that fact annoyed him. He went with them inside a café and he was so irritated as that Syaoran guy sat beside Sakura.

"So what will be your orders, madams and sirs?" a waiter asked them.

"Slice of chocolate cake for me please," Sakura said.

"Two scoops of vanilla ice cream, please," Meilin said.

"Two scoops of mocha ice cream for me," Tomoyo said.

"Slice of milk chocolate cake please," Eriol ordered.

"Two scoops of coffee and mocha ice cream," Touya said.

"Water only for me," Syaoran said and they all sweat-dropped hearing his order.

"What? You're only having water?" Sakura said. "No way! You should eat something! Uuh, one more slice of chocolate cake please."

"Demo..." Syaoran started to protest but everybody was glaring at him. "Fine.."

The waiter repeated their orders and when it was confirmed, he set off and prepared their orders.

"So tell me why this guy is always close to you," Touya said to Sakura in French. The Kinomoto's knew how to speak French and Touya thought the others didn't but he was wrong.

"Uuh, Mr. Kinomoto Touya," Meilin said politely. "We kinda understand French so there's no use to speak it in front of us when you want to talk about one of us."

"I'm sorry about that, Meilin," Touya said. "Don't address me with a mister please. As I was saying, why are YOU so close to my baby sister?" He asked Syaoran.

"Touya," Sakura said trying to stop him scare the hell out of Syaoran.

"Well uuh," Syaoran said searching for words of how he could talk to Sakura's brother. "That sparring we had.. We kinda had a bet about it. If I win, she will do all my homework and if I lose, I will protect her from any harm. I will be like her bodyguard. That's why I'm so close to her."

"Oh ok," Touya said, finally giving up being protective of Sakura AT THAT TIME since Sakura was glaring at him. Their orders came at last then they began eating.

Sakura chewed the cake slowly and took small bites, making her look so cute. Syaoran was hardly eating; he was just staring here and there watching everyone eat. She noticed his hardly touched food.

"Uuh, Meilin, is your cousin here in some-kind-of-a-diet?" Sakura asked then Meilin looked at her cousin's food.

"I don't know but maybe he is since he doesn't want to eat chocolates," Meilin teased.

"Why would he be on a diet, anyways?" Sakura asked again.

"I have no idea," Meilin shrugged.

"He doesn't want to look like a pig in front of Sakura that's why," Touya said under his breath.

Syaoran heard him and just rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll eat it because I'm not on a diet!" he pointed out then helped himself with the chocolate cake.

When they were finished, Touya paid the bill and they went back to the embassy. They were in silence until they reached the embassy that Eriol had forgotten about his party. He quickly went to his cousin's office and luckily found her still there.

"Eriol!" Nakuru said. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Well, I'm kinda checking.. if you're still here?" Eriol answered.

"Whatever," Nakuru said. "It's 6:30 pm ne? Why don't you go home now? I'm sure your guests are arriving there now and dress decently."

"Uuh, Nakuru," Eriol said. "My guests are still here you know so there will be no way that they're there now."

"Whatever!" Nakuru almost screamed. "Just go home and check if the servants already fix everything there."

"Fine, fine," Eriol said then walked outside to meet the gang. ("The gang" is composed of Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and him ok?) "You guys care helping me out for my party?"

"Sure," they said except for Sakura.

"I can't come with you guys, sorry," Sakura said. "I have to go home according to my brother. But I'll meet you there, promise." Then she walked away.

"She seemed so adjusted now you know," Meilin said who was proud of Sakura. "Well I mean, to us, she is. She's so determined and confident."

"Yep you got that right!" Tomoyo agreed. "Did you just see her punches and kicks?"

"And how wise she is to hit Syaoran on the last second?" Eriol added.

Unusual Syaoran ignored them. They looked at him and they saw that he was staring at Sakura who was on the main door. Meilin snapped at him and that waked him up. "You saying something?" he asked.

"Nothing, my dear Syaoran," Meilin said, sighing.

"You like her don't you?" Eriol asked.

"Shut up man!" Syaoran said. "Why would you think I will like someone like her!"

"It's obvious on the way you look at her," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Whatever," Syaoran said. "But how many times will I have to tell you that I hate girls?"

"Oh really?" Meilin said sarcastically. "Then how come you're staring at Sakura so much?"

"Well I have to keep an eye on her right?" Syaoran said.

"Yes but you've been staring at her ever since you met her," Eriol said.

Syaoran decided to be silent. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was falling for the new girl. There was no way about that.  
_XOXOXOXOX_  
**Kinomoto Residence**

"I don't like that bet you had with that Syaoran," Touya said.

"So what?" Sakura said. "I'll just change my clothes aight?" She went to her room and wore low-waist jeans and her pale yellow sleeveless top that hang before her waist. She went down and asked her brother to put on the necklace Joseph had given her around her neck.

When Touya had put it on, he brought Syaoran's topic again. "So he's like your ninja eh, not like a bodyguard ne?" Touya asked.

"Yes!" Sakura answered then drank some water from the fridge. "Don't tell me you know Flame of Recca as well?"

"'Course I do! That's my favorite that's why I'm so against on that ninja thing. In the series, Yanagi fall for his ninja so you might fall for that SYAORAN GUY and I can't allow that!"

"Touya!"

"What!"

"Joseph still IS my boyfriend aight? So you don't have to worry or something." Sakura said while smiling at him but Touya's face meant another thing.

'Oh shit Sakura! If you only just know!' he shouted at his mind.

**Eriol's Party.**

Everybody from the embassy was starting to come one by one. They greeted the birthday celebrant and gave him gifts. All the visitors seemed to be enjoying the party but still, the Kinomoto's weren't around. Tomoyo was starting to worry.

"C'mon! She promised she'll come," Meilin said trying to comfort Tomoyo.

"Promises are meant to be broken," Syaoran said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Tomoyo snapped. "Yeah right, they are meant to be broken but Sakura ain't keeping that on her mind, I hope."

"Here she is!" Eriol said pointing at the door. He greeted her father and brother as they handed him his gifts. "Thanks for coming, Mr. Kinomoto."

"Happy birthday, boy," Fujitaka said, brushing Eriol's navy blue hair then walked away. Touya had brought his wife with him.

"Kaho, this is Eriol, Eriol this is my wife," Touya introduced. Then Nakuru's voice came from Eriol's back.

"Kaho!" she said happily hugging Kaho. "I'm glad you came!"

"Ok." Eriol said. "So you guys know each other?"

"Well yeah!" Nakuru said rolling her eyes. "She's my best friend and I invited her here. So you must be her husband ne?"

Eriol and Sakura sweat-dropped and walked away from them. "Sorry I'm late. I have to argue with my brother if I will wear this jacket or not and he won!" Sakura said annoyingly. She was wearing a denim jacket but she kept it open so her yellow top was still seen.

"That's ok you know," Eriol said leading her towards the rest of the gang. "Someone out here will still think you are pretty with that jacket though."

"And who will that be?" Sakura asked.

"Know it yourself, hunnie," Eriol said then stuck his tongue to her.

"Unfair birthday celebrant!" Sakura pouted and greeted Tomoyo and Meilin and Syaoran. "So what's up with all of you?"

"Disco tonight!" Meilin almost exclaimed. "I love dancing. I hope you can stay until then?"

"I hope," Sakura said. "The only problem here is my brother. He shouldn't be here you know. I mean, I never thought he and Kaho will come here that quick. But since, Kaho knew Eriol's cousin here; they really have a reason to come here. I wish they're not staying for the whole summer."

"Nope they won't," Eriol answered.

"How did you know?"

"Well Kaho will be staying with Nakuru this summer since your brother is going to Korea I think since he was promoted. Kaho will just be following him there when she got her visa."

"Oh I see," Sakura said. "Yes! I'm going to get free from my slimy brother!"

**11:00 pm**

Luckily, Fujitaka allowed Sakura to stay after the disco and would be spending her night with Tomoyo. She was so happy and taking a break from a wild dance, she decided to call her friends in Japan. The gang went with her in a corner as she punched Rika's number. Rika wasn't answering her mobile phone.

"She must have set her phone to silent mode," Sakura said then decided to send a text message to her instead. After sending it, they all went back to the dance floor and danced to the death! Sakura was really a great dancer and she wasn't easily worn-out from five consecutive fast dances.

Since her low pocket couldn't keep her cell phone still, she decided to let Syaoran keep it instead. She was so dancing wild and it seemed that she wasn't tired or something. She had just traveled so many hours from Japan and now she was going crazy in the dance floor as if she slept three days to have that energy.

Nobody knew who started it but someone started throwing water to the people in the dance floor. Worst part of it, Syaoran and Eriol joined in. They splashed Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura water not minding if they were so totally wet now. Sakura had removed her jacket as soon as the water war began.

Exhausted, Syaoran sat down for a moment and watched the girls scream as they got splashed with water after all over. He was laughing as he saw Tomoyo walking seductively to Eriol then splash him some water too. He tried to get away but the girls dragged him to the dance floor now being the victim of the water war.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt something vibrate from his pocket. It was Sakura's cell phone; she just received a message. "Kinomoto!" he called out then Sakura looked at him then mouthed a 'what'. "A message for you!"

"Read it aloud!" Sakura said. Syaoran opened it and read it to himself first. He gasped after reading it and looked at Sakura again. "What does it say?"

"Uuh, Sakura," Syaoran said. "It's uuh, uum. It's from someone named Rika."

"What did she say?" Sakura asked now walking towards him, wet all over.

"You better read it," Syaoran said sadly.

"You're weird," Sakura said taking her phone from him. She read it and was open-mouthed after reading it. Tears began to spring on her eyes and Syaoran wished he could do something.

The message said: _hey gurl! wasup? hows new york? we miss u so! I wish ure here with me helping me wid my college application. wel evrythings fine hir xcept for one thing and I hope ur_ _not gonna faint after reading dis. I hav to admit dat dis s rily s2pid but its tru and I cant beliv it happened! I dnt want u freaking out but I hav 2 tell u dis: joseph s a two timing asshole. wayl ur his gurlfrend, Audrey s his gurlfrend 2. I just knew bout it awayl ago and I really hate him! call me gurl please._

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes: **  
That was chapter 3! Hope you like it! Please review!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	4. So I thought

**After I Let You Go  
****Chapter 4: So I Thought  
**By: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Hey you all! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyways, here's chapter 4! Help yourself with it. And please review after reading!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Summary:  
**Sakura is a 17-year-old girl who went to New York to stay with her father there unwillingly. She was forced to leave her friends behind and she was so determined that once she was in New York, her life would be all crap. But when she met Syaoran, she was wrong. But she realized it after letting him go.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The message said: _hey gurl! wasup? hows new york? we miss u so! I wish ure here with me helping me wid my college application. wel evrythings fine hir xcept for one thing and I hope ur_ _not gonna faint after reading dis. I hav to admit dat dis s rily s2pid but its tru and I cant beliv dis can happen! I dnt want u freaking out but I hav 2 tell u dis: joseph s a two timing asshole. wayl ur his gurlfrend, Audrey s his gurlfrend 2. I just knew bout it awayl ago and I really hate him! call me gurl please._

Sakura didn't know what to do after reading Rika's message. She was now crying and decided to get out of the house to the gardens. Syaoran followed her outside without the others noticing them. Sakura climbed up a tree quickly and cried there. She wasn't aware that Syaoran was with her. He climbed up after her and sat beside her on the sturdy branch.

Sakura was shocked to see Syaoran there. "What the heck are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "Get lost!"

"No I won't," Syaoran insisted. "I'm your ninja right? So I'm supposed to follow you wherever you go well except of course in the bathroom."

"Don't you feel uncomfortable to be with a girl in misery like me?" Sakura asked. She was still wet from the water war but she didn't care.

'_I don't care as long as it's you_,' he thought. _'Did I just say that? And why am I with her right now?_' "Actually I don't mind it at all?" Syaoran answered, unsure of himself too. "Are you all right?" _'Why am I caring so much for this girl_?' he asked himself again. _'Because she's your princess, moron_!' answered the other side of his mind.

"What do you think?" Sakura said coldly. "Does it look like I'm ok? Try to imagine that you're… uuh, let's say your girlfriend had been cheating on you. And the boy she is with happened to be your friend! What would you feel huh?"

"Angry," Syaoran answered. "Why don't you call this Rika to know what really happened?"

"Why don't you call her?" Sakura said still coldly then dialed Rika's number. She waited for an answer then Rika's voice came. "Hey, Rika," she greeted with her angry voice. Even she it was her friend she was talking to, her voice still had some anger.

"Hey Sakura," said Rika softly. "Joseph is really a cheater."

"Rika," Sakura cut her off. "Someone wants to talk you," Sakura said simply then handed her phone to Syaoran.

"Who?" Rika asked on the other line.

"You're Rika, right?" Syaoran said. "I'm Li Syaoran. I happened to be Kinomoto's ninja. I've read your message to her, I just want to know if it's true?"

"Nice meeting you Li," Rika said with a scared tone. "Yeah it's true. Her boyfriend--Joseph _had_ been cheating on her. He _is_ a two-timing asshole you know. Audrey-- our other friend-- is his girlfriend too while Sakura is his too. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered sadly. "How long has he been… you know--?" He was sending side-glances to Sakura uncomfortably as he was talking to Rika. He hardly knew her!

"Six months ago," Rika answered. "Yeah, while Sakura _is_ still his girlfriend."

"How did you know about it?"

"That bitchy Audrey told us _right after_ Sakura set off," Rika said and her anger could be noticed in the way she talked. "She was so thick and she called Sakura a slut! Sakura ain't a slut! She is! Dammit! And she is acting like what they are doing is right which is not!" Rika was shouting so Syaoran had to move the phone away form his ear.

"Didn't she know that you're on Sakura's side?"

"She's so dumb to know that, I'm telling you," Rika said sharply. "Like she actually thinks that all of us are on her side! Well, that's why she told us about it."

"Did Joseph saying anything?"

"Nope, he didn't even breathe out a word while Audrey was telling it to us and she was so blind and stupid not to notice our death glares!"

"Oh ok," Syaoran said, looking at Sakura who was looking down. "Would you like to talk to Kinomoto?"

"Sure." Syaoran handed Sakura her phone back and she took it and muttered a soft 'hi'. "Hey girl! Don't worry; we'll take care of that asshole! Chi wants to talk to you."

"Sakura!" Chiharu greeted. "Remember that he's the stupid one-- not you ok? We'll be here for you no matter what! Keep in touch ok? Naoko is here too."

"Forget about him! He doesn't deserve a super girl like you," Naoko said. "Here's Takashi."

"Sakura!" came Takashi's voice. "Want me to beat that git up for you? I can do that."

"No thanks Takashi," Sakura said calmly. "I want to do that to him when I come back there. One thing, tell him that even he hides under that bitch's skirt, I still can find him to beat him up."

"Yep I will," Takashi said. "But well, when we finally burst our anger to both of them ok? We're still riding on with them. We want them to think that we're on their side that's why."

"Ok…" Sakura smirked. "Email me ok? Have to go now. Bye!"

"Bye!" her friends said together then she hung up.

**Japan.**

Joseph sat under the tree of their garden and watched the sunset. He had a date with Audrey that afternoon but he didn't show up. She called him so many times but he didn't answer it. He was thinking of Sakura right now.

Rika and the others surely had told her about it. He was positively sure about it. Now, he couldn't think of something to do. Sakura surely hated him now but he still loves her! Audrey was so nothing to him.

"_I thought I was protecting her_!" Joseph said throwing a rock to the spring near the tree. "But I was so wrong! If ever I could make a wish-- I wish I can have her back! Dammit! It's all because of you Audrey whore! You slut! You bitch!"

"Did you just call me bitch, whore and a slut!" came Audrey's voice from behind him.

Joseph looked up at her and snorted. "Well yeah!" he said. "Because it's true! You are a bitch, a slut and a whore!" Audrey was so red in anger now. "Are you pissed now? Not yet? Fine! I'm breaking up with you bitch!"

"WHAT!" Audrey shouted at him. "You can't break up with me!"

"Oh really? Well, I just did, you slut! Now get lost! You're not welcome here you whore!"

"Now you got the guts to break up with me since Sakura ain't around anymore, right?" she said wisely. "Well if you're thinking you can have her back; you are so wrong! She surely hates you now because those bossy friends of hers should have told her right after I told them." Audrey was smiling evilly. "I won either way! So you still wanna break up with me?"

"YES!" Joseph growled making the birds flew out of their nests. "Now GET LOST! Or do you want me to strangle you first?" He stood up and walked towards her with flaming eyes. Audrey looked at him and found out that he was serious so she ran outside his house.

Joseph sat down again, now crying. Audrey was right; she won and he couldn't have Sakura back now that she surely hated him. "All I want is her to be safe," he muttered. "That's why."

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Bunch of Flashbacks**

"May the best athlete win," Audrey said to Sakura then let out a hand.

"Yep and no hard feelings ok?" Sakura said, shaking her hand.

They were on a sports competition and it was between her and Audrey. Whoever wins that competition would receive seven tickets to watch the SUM 41 concert in Bangkok. The sponsors would take care of their tickets and whatsoever.

The championship would be a 10 kilometer-marathon but it would only be between the two of them since they were the only ones left. Audrey was so left behind on that marathon. She was 50 meters away from Sakura ever since the run started so she obviously lost. Sakura won and the people cheered for her, leaving poor Audrey in a corner with no one!

Audrey became more pissed of Sakura when she wasn't allowed to join them to Bangkok. "You want Audrey Connor-- your competitor-- to come with you to Bangkok?" the sponsor asked Sakura.

"Yes, she's my friend and I want her to come with me," Sakura said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the sponsor said with regret. "You see, for losing the competition, she already received 10000 yen so it would be unfair for you if she would be on the same pleasure as you are in Bangkok."

"But it's ok for me," Sakura said. "She's my friend and I want her to come with me," she repeated.

"You can't bring her to Bangkok, Ms. Kinomoto," the sponsor said sharply. "You can bring an adult you know."

Sakura frowned and looked at Audrey. "Look, I'll just buy you a ticket so you can come with us too," Sakura said to her.

"No Sakura," Audrey said, forcing herself to smile. "It's ok. I already have 10000 yen so don't worry about me. You're the winner so enjoy yourself there. Don't mind the loser."

"Demo…"

"I insist, cherry blossom!" Audrey almost shouted.

"Ok." Sakura said then signed her brother to come with them instead. So that week Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, Joseph, Sakura and Touya left for Bangkok, leaving loser Audrey behind. Audrey cursed Sakura under her breath the whole week they had gone for embarrassing her so much in front of so many people by beating her.

Audrey thought she would be the winner but Kinomoto Sakura took all the victory. "You bitch!" Audrey cursed. "I'll get you next time."

_XOXOXOXOX_

During a volleyball championship, Sakura beat Audrey's team. It was Audrey's team's first time to lose the game. Sakura didn't belong actually to the volleyball club not until this year and she finally won over the unbeaten champions!

Audrey was so disgraced! The people almost threw something at her by letting the new member of the volleyball club won. Also being the captain of the team, their PE teacher cut her marks for losing the game as a punishment. That caused her almost to fail her high school. "You will soon pay Sakura!" Audrey cursed this time.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura and Audrey were black belters and during a taekwondo championship, they had to fight, again. Audrey was completely humiliated in front of so many people! Many watched their fight and many witnessed how she was totally beaten up by Sakura. She lost, as usual. She was Sakura's friend but there would be a penalty if she minded that fact.

They were both aware of the penalty: it was worse than joining a cruel sorority. They didn't want themselves to suffer that's why they forgot about their friendship while fighting. But Sakura still was the winner and again, Audrey was the loser. She almost broke her bones because of Sakura's kicks and punches.

She didn't even hurt a single muscle of Sakura and that fact really pissed her off. After that humiliation, she decided to take revenge on Sakura. She noticed how sweet Joseph and Sakura had become after Touya let him date her. Audrey finally got an idea of how to hurt Sakura.

One afternoon while Joseph was waiting for Sakura after his basketball practice on the gym, Audrey came to him. She was flirting with him and that left Joseph in terrible shock. He regarded the flirts, as disgusting and he couldn't bear to think that one of his friends was like that.

"What do you want, Audrey?" he asked.

"You," Audrey said huskily.

"Shut up!" Joseph said, removing her hands around his neck.

"If you don't accept me as your girlfriend, I'll hurt Sakura," she threatened.

"How can you hurt Sakura if you can't beat her in a simple sparring?" Joseph laughed at her.

"I'm not as good as her in taekwondo aight?" she admitted. "But I'm so good in daggers, you know." She took out a small dagger from her pocket and threw it across him. It hit the wall and as Joseph looked closely, he noticed that the dagger hit a fly.

He gasped. "What the hell?" he said. "Are you serious? She's your friend! Why are you doing this to her?"

"How can you say that she is my friend?" she asked. "She always beats me! Is that what you called a friend? Friends are supposed to let the other win."

"You're so wrong," he snapped. "It's not that she always beats you. The thing is-- you're jealous! You're jealous because she's much better than you!"

"Fine, let's say I'm jealous that's why I wanna have you too," she said. "Or else she'll get what the fly got."

Joseph swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. That was the worst thing he had ever done. He loved Sakura and Audrey was so nothing. (Just like what I said before!) He just wanted Sakura to be safe or so he thought she would be when he agreed with Audrey.

Audrey happened to know that Joseph wouldn't learn to like her and whenever he would say that he loved Sakura, she would take out a dagger out of nowhere and threw it wherever she wants to but still aiming at something. Joseph was left no choice but to continue both his relationships with the two girls---- one with the one he loved and the one he despised.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura's head was still looking down and she was crying. Syaoran stayed quiet beside her, not knowing what to say. She was still wet and the wind was cold out there. Luckily, Syaoran had a jacket and he put it around her.

Sakura almost jumped when he felt his jacket on her shoulders. She had totally forgotten that he was there. "Hey," she said, wiping off her tears. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Syaoran said.

"Sorry for being cold a while ago," Sakura said apologetically. "I'm just so not in the mood."

"You have your reasons you know," he pointed out. "So there's nothing to forgive." _'Why am I so gentle towards her?'  
_  
"Funny, you know what?" she said smiling over her tears. "He refused to break up with me." She snorted. "He told me we could still work out 'our' relationship while I'm here and that we could still keep in touch and blah, blah, blah. Well, I, being so damn stupid, foolishly agreed! I'm so dumb right?" She started to cry again.

"You're not dumb, Kinomoto," he said softly. "He is the dumb one for cheating on you."

"That's what my friends told me too," she said sobbing. "But I don't think I'll believe you. I'm the dumb one for not opening my eyes that he was actually meeting that Audrey. And how dare she do this to me? She's my friend or _so I thought_ she is."

"Why don't we just say that you're both dumb?" he said. "I don't think you can answer back at me with that. C'mon! Forget about that git, he doesn't know what he's missing."

"OK." Sakura smirked. "As if you know?"

"You got a point there," Syaoran said, nodding his head making Sakura softly chuckle. "So why don't we go back inside and forget about him now?"

"How can I forget someone like him!" she asked.

"Uuh, like think of something else instead?" he suggested, feeling so stupid.

"Like what?"

"Uuh, like your pet back home or uuh, your ninja who's here?" he teased then touched her little nose. "Cheer up, girl!"

"As if that's easy to do," she said raising a brow to him.

"Yes that's easy if you go back there inside," he said but she ignored him. "Don't you think it's getting creepy in here? It's a full moon… Wait a sec..." He paused for a moment. "Do you hear that? That seemed to be dogs howling. As far as I know, when dogs howl, they probably are seeing ghosts or monsters or something like that."

Sakura still ignored him. It was dark so he couldn't see her face if she was scared or not. He shrugged. "Uuh, Kinomoto," he said. "I'm going back inside since I don't want to see a ghost or something." He waited for an answer but there was none. "Uuh, ok then. Bye!"

_XOXOXOXOX_

Sakura sat there and watched Syaoran went down from the tree. She stayed silent and a second later she heard dog howls. She glanced up the sky and saw that it was really a full moon just like Syaoran said. The darkness around her brought creeps to her and she shivered all over.

'_How can my so-called ninja leave me?_' she thought then decided to climbed down the tree. She was still wet from the water war and when she was about to go to the trunk to climb down, she slipped.

The tree was high and she screamed as she fell. Before she fell on the ground, someone caught her. She looked at the guy who caught her and smiled at him. "So you're always there for me eh?" she said then fainted on his arms. Syaoran looked at the unconscious angel on his arms and went inside the house.

From the window was Tomoyo recording the scene of the couple on the branch of the tree sitting together.

**Japan.**

"Why is Audrey angry while walking out of the house, son?" Joseph's father asked.

"She's crazy, don't mind her," Joseph replied simply then his mom entered the dining room with a huge smile on her face. "Why are you smiling too much mom?"

"I won trip-for-three to New York from a raffle in my office!" she exclaimed and his dad jumped with joy with her. Joseph choked of what he heard and smiled at himself. He would meet Sakura soon! But will she accept him again?

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:  
**Done with Chapter 4! Please review! Chapter 5 will be up and running in no time!

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	5. Spasm of Jealousy

**After I Let You Go  
****Chapter 5: Spasm of Jealousy  
**BY: **DEVILZ CHIK**

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry for the long wait if you did wait for me to update another chapter. I've been busy. Anyways, I'll try to make it better. Peace!

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS.

**Summary:  
**Sakura is a 17-year-old girl who went to New York to stay with her father there unwillingly. She was forced to leave her friends behind and she was so determined that once she was in New York, her life would be all crap. But when she met Syaoran, she was wrong. But she realized it after letting him go.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Joseph's family quickly packed up their things to go to New York. Unusual to Joseph's parents, he was excited to go out of the country. Then they remembered that Sakura had gone there because of her father.

"I know what you're thinking son," Joseph's father said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you there. Is there any way you can know where they live?"

"We can just go to the embassy, dad," Joseph said, hoping he had assured his father. He didn't want his father to know that he had been cheating on Sakura. And he knew for sure hat Chiharu and the others wouldn't tell him where Sakura is in New York. "Her father works there."

"Ok son," his dad said and left him in his room, packing.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Chiharu and the others got to know that Joseph was leaving on the day after they had gone to New York because Takashi's mother told them that his mother had won tickets. They were thinking the same thing. _He's going for Sakura_. Realizing this, they quickly sent a message to Sakura to warn her that Joseph would be coming there.

"I don't care, Rika," Sakura said. "I can't stop him from going here in the embassy right? I mean, let him come! I'm ready for him."

"Are you sure?" Rika asked then Chiharu took the phone from her.

"Sakura, can you just punch him for me?" Chiharu said making Sakura laugh. "Yamazaki!" she screamed on the receiver and Yamazaki's voice was heard '_let me talk to her'_.

"You can beat him up there and I'll beat him more down here ok?" Yamazaki said and gave Rika back her phone.

"Whatever you guys!" Sakura said. "Hey I got to go. Do you know that it's just nine in the morning here and I just wake up?"

"Oh sorry Sakura," Rika apologized. "We didn't mean to ruin your morning."

"That's ok guys," Sakura assured her. "Anyways, bye. I have to take a bath. The other Japanese teens asked me to come with them. You know, they're going to tour me around the place."

"Cool," Rika said and hung up after Chiharu and Takashi said goodbye.

Sakura stretched her arms and got up from her bed. As far as she could remember from last night—Eriol's party, Tomoyo had brought her home together with the Li cousins. _Oh Syaoran is so kind_. She shrugged off the thought and took a bath. After she had dressed up and all, she went downstairs to meet up Tomoyo and the gang.

"Ready to go?" Meilin asked excitedly.

"Sure but I haven't eaten breakfast yet," Sakura said. "Can we stop by a snack bar or something?"

"Ok," Tomoyo said. Sakura took her bag from upstairs again and shouted that she's leaving to the maid that her father hired to guard her. The maid smiled at her and her new friends and told them to take care.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed her in to the limo. Eriol, Syaoran and Meilin followed inside. "Why are you all excited about this?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Tomoyo said. "It's just that we feel so great. You know, first gimmick with a new person."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Hey is there a new guy that will come here in New York?"

"I don't know," Eriol replied. "Why? Are you expecting someone?"

"Not really, forget it," Sakura sighed and looked over the window. She glanced towards Syaoran on the other side of the limo and saw him looking at the window too. She knew she had blacked out last night and then he caught her but she hadn't said thank you to him yet.

Or maybe he understands that if he's serious with the ninja thing? _Well I'm not serious about it. All I know is I'm satisfied and contented that he's there._

Minutes later, they came to a snack bar and Sakura ordered some cookies and hot chocolate. The others ordered different flavored smoothies. Their orders came quickly and they ate. "So where are we going first?" Sakura asked.

"Amusement park," Eriol said. "Or do you want to go rollerblading first? Or go to the mall then have picnic at the park?"

"Are we all going in those places today?" Sakura asked and they all nodded. "Can we go to the mall then to the park for lunch then roller blades and lastly the amusement park? I wish we're going to the amusement park by nighttime. Do they have fireworks at nighttime there?"

"Yeah, why you like them?" Syaoran asked.

"Love them," Sakura added. "In Japan, Joseph and… never mind," she became quiet then and just munched her cookies. She knew Syaoran told the gang what had happened to her last night—why she passed out.

The ride to the mall from the snack bar they had been from was quite far. Tomoyo and Meilin opened the windows for fresh air to come in and Sakura enjoyed it but she just stayed quiet gazing at the surrounding. She was thinking about Joseph_, he would really come here for me. I bet he's going to say sorry and explain and all. Damn him!_

Syaoran and the gang noticed that Sakura was in deep thought so they decided to bring her back to earth. "Earth to Sakura!" they shouted all together.

Sakura jumped and smiled shyly at them. "Sorry," she apologized. "You were saying something?"

"Actually we're not," Meilin said. "We're like just near the mall so get your ass ready."

"Whatever," Sakura said and smiled again. Few minutes later, the driver parked the limo to the mall's parking lot and they all got off.

Sakura walked with Tomoyo and Meilin while the boys were just behind them. "Are you guys shopping?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah we are, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked back.

"No way," Syaoran protested. "We'll be in the arcade, just call us when you're done."

"No Syaoran," Eriol complained. "They'll be done with shopping by night stupid. We'll call you if we're hungry for lunch ok?"

The girls nodded then they all went to the direction where the boutiques are. "Those guys get really annoyed when shopping with us, you know," Meilin said to Sakura. "You know, they rather be playing those stupid games than to be with us, having fun."

"Exactly, you know back in Japan, my guy friends don't come with us when shopping," Sakura greed. "What's wrong with shopping?"

"And sometimes, they won't go shopping with us girls but they'll ask us to buy something for them," Tomoyo added.

The girls just laughed on their comments on boys 'not wanting to go shopping with girls'. They went to many boutiques and Sakura bought few blouses and new jeans. Her father gave her money that morning before he left for the embassy so that she could buy something new in New York. Meilin and Tomoyo bought some blouses and jeans too.

"Hey why don't we buy a same blouse and skirt or pants?" Sakura suggested. "You know, remembrance…"

"Sure, I like that idea," Meilin and Tomoyo agreed and they searched a perfect match for the three of them. Soon they chose something: a baby blue tank top with a "Wanna die?" on the back and a denim mini skirt. The saleslady told them that they could put their names on the skirt so they did. They asked the lady to sew all their names on both sides of the skirt.

That was the only thing that made them take so long. After that, they went to an accessory shop and bought the same bracelets. Before they noticed it would be about lunchtime. Eriol then called Tomoyo telling her to meet them up NOW.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The girls quickly went to where the boys were with all heir shopping bags. "What took you so long?" Syaoran demanded. "We've been here like since forever."

"Oh shut up!" Meilin said. "Why don't you just help with these bags?"

"As usual, you guys will buy so many stuff but then let the gentlemen carry your bags," Eriol said then walked over to Tomoyo and took her bags from her hands.

"Thanks Eriol," Tomoyo said then smiled.

"Xiao?" Meilin said loudly then gave her bags to him.

Syaoran took them against his will then looked at Sakura. "I'll bring it for you," he said but Sakura refused.

"I'll be ok," Sakura assured him but still Syaoran took them. "You don't have to do this. I can manage."

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo said. "You are so kind but he's a gentleman, bear with that."

Sakura just sighed and let Syaoran carry her bags. "So where are we going now?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Picnic, remember?" Meilin said.

"But wait, where's our food?" Eriol asked.

"Guys, picnic won't work," Syaoran said. "Why don't we just go to the embassy for lunch?"

"Fine, so that we can drop these things here too," Tomoyo said. "_And_ we'll have picnic sometime! I'll cook!"

"Sure Tomoyo," Sakura said smiling. "I'll be looking forward to that."

They all head off to the limo and went to the embassy. Again it was a long ride but Sakura didn't stay quiet this time. She talked with the gang about stuff and about school. How would it be like? Are there any cute guys and all that?

_XOXOXOXOX_

Joseph's family arrived in New York and Joseph was so excited. "So dad?" he said facing his father. "Where are we going first?"

"Japanese embassy," his father said. "I just want to ask to our folks there about the best places we can visit while we're here."

"Count me in," Joseph almost exclaimed. "Are we staying in a hotel?"

"Yes dear," his mother answered. "If you want, you can rest there first."

"No, I'm going with you guys there," Joseph insisted. They hopped on the car that his father rented to bring them to the Japanese embassy. They arrived in the embassy in no time and Joseph hurriedly got off the car.

His father told the driver to just wait for them because they would be right back. "Sakura's father works here right?" her mother asked him then he nodded. "Oh that's why you're excited. So you're hoping she's here."

"I wish," he muttered then they went inside.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The gang arrived in the embassy and they all hopped off. "Hey look, there's a new car here," Meilin said pointing at the car that Joseph's family rented.

"It's a rented car," Eriol said looking over. "Maybe there are new comers in here. This will be fun."

"Yeah if there's a teenager, he or she or they can go with us after lunch," Tomoyo said.

"This is my best vacation ever!" Meilin exclaimed happily. "More and more Japanese folks!"

"Like as if you are Japanese," Syaoran said making Meilin glare at him.

"And are you?" Meilin shot back at him. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed at the two cousins when they started shouting at each other without any sense. Sakura just remained quiet there and was watching them out of the blue.

Tomoyo noticed her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura looked at her then smiled. "Yeah, maybe I'm just hungry."

"Let's go in then," Syaoran said then opened the door to the embassy for the girls. Eriol and Syaoran went back to he car to get the girls' shopping bags and followed them inside.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Joseph's family went to Fujitaka's office after asking where it is from the receptionist. The receptionist called Fujitaka to confirm if he knows then and he knew them so she let them go in his office.

Fujitaka wondered why the Nakata's family is there in New York then he thought Sakura. Joseph had come all the way here just to see her? He's sweet—maybe he really deserves my daughter. "Hey there!" he greeted the family delighting. "What brought you here?"

"My wife won tickets for the whole family from her office that's why," Max Joseph's father replied. "We just dropped by to ask what the best places we can go to around here."

"There are so many nice places around here that you have to stay here for a long time to see them all," Fujitaka said still smiling. "Most of all for the teenagers like Joseph. There are so many hangout places—is that what you guys call it—here. In fact, Sakura is being toured with her fellow teens now."

"Where is she?" Joseph asked. "Is she coming here?"

"I'm not sure if they're going to pass by," Fujitaka replied. "You can go to our house later if you have time. We can have dinner there."

"That's very kind of you," Natasha Joseph's mother said. "We'll try."

"I'll invite other Japanese folks too," Fujitaka added.

_XOXOXOXOX_

Meilin happily greeted Cathy—the receptionist and Cathy smiled at them. "You seem to be having so much fun," she said.

"Of course," Meilin replied. "We're just touring Sakura around and we're here to eat lunch."

"Is my mom here?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's in the kitchen, I think," Cathy said. "You know, cooking for everyone else."

"Great!" Meilin exclaimed. "Hey is there a new comer? We saw a different car outside."

"They're here for a vacation only," Cathy said then she smiled at Meilin's frown. "There's a young guy—he's probably of your age."

"Is he hot?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he tall?"

"I don't really know how you define those words but he seems sweet," Cathy said.

"Where are they?" Tomoyo asked.

"They went to Mr. Kinomoto's office. He knows them."

"Maybe he's one of Sakura's friends!" Meilin said happily. "Where's Sakura by the way?" They looked around for her and saw her opening the door for the guys who were bringing all their shopping bags.

"She's so kind," Cathy said looking at her.

Tomoyo and Meilin called her over and dragged her to her father's office. "What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked. "Why are you hurrying up there?"

"There's a new guy according to Cathy—and he's of our age," Meilin said. "We should all meet him!"

"But what about the guys?" Sakura asked. "Aren't we supposed to help them? Or even at least wait for them?"

"Fine Sakura," Meilin sighed then they waited for the guys.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Dad?" Sakura said knocking on her father's office. "Can we come in?"

"Sure dear, it's open," Fujitaka said. (Ok guys, he is still talking to Joseph's family about places.)

Meilin and Tomoyo came in first while Sakura opened the door for Eriol and Syaoran. She didn't notice that her father has visitors in his office.

"You've gone to the mall?" her father asked.

"Yeah Mr. Kinomoto," Tomoyo replied. "That's where Sakura wanted to go first and we bought some stuff."

"We're supposed to have a picnic for lunch but we have no food," Meilin added. "We're going to the amusement park tonight. Want to come along?"

Fujitaka smiled at Meilin at her invitation. "No thanks Meilin," he said. "You're not going to have fun with me coming along. Why don't you take Joseph with you?"

"Who?" Meilin and Tomoyo asked. Fujitaka's office has a corner where the door is that when you're there in that corner you can't see his office table. The two girls peeked inside his office more and saw Joseph and his family. Sakura didn't hear the whole conversation because she was still outside. The door should be pulled out for you to come in. And the sound of the shopping bags being put down disabled her to hear them properly so yeah that's why she didn't hear Joseph's name.

Fujitaka went to Joseph's family and introduced the two girls to them. After their introductions, Sakura went inside and hugged her father. She still didn't notice Joseph was there. Yeah, she is _that_ dense. "Afternoon dad," she said. "You had lunch already?"

"Yeah, Sonomi brought in food here an hour ago," Fujitaka, said. Syaoran and Eriol then came in sight. "Hey there fellows! The blue haired boy is Eriol and Syaoran is the other one, Max."

"Max?" Sakura repeated. She then looked behind her and saw the Nakata family sitting in the couch.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura? You didn't even notice them there?" Meilin asked then let out a chuckle.

"Hey there Sakura," Max and Natasha greeted her.

"Hey," Sakura greeted them then kissed them. "Sorry... I really don't know you're here. What brings you here?" Sakura saw Joseph staring at her but she completely ignored him.

"I won tickets," Natasha replied. "We remembered that you moved here so we decided to ask about the nice places around here."

"I don't really know that's why I have them as tour guides," she pointed at Meilin and the gang.

"I've heard you guys are going to the amusement park tonight," Fujitaka said. "Why don't you bring your boyfriend along?"

Sakura remained silent. "We won't mind," Meilin quickly answered.

"Excuse us," Sakura said. "We haven't eaten lunch yet. We'll just go to the kitchen. Want to come along?" She meant to invite Joseph's parents.

"Can I, mom?" Joseph asked and his mother nodded.

Sakura glared t him then kissed her father goodbye. "Can you take our bags when you come home?" Sakura asked. "Meilin and Tomoyo can get their bags tomorrow. I think we'll be late later."

"Sure dear, have fun," Fujitaka said.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The teenagers left with Joseph. Sakura, instead of going to the kitchen, headed off to the exit. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Home," she answered.

"What? Why?" Meilin asked.

"Ask him," Sakura nodded towards Joseph.

"Let me explain, Saku," Joseph said holding her hand but she shrugged it off. "Can we talk?"

"Hey, Cathy can see you from here," Syaoran whispered at Sakura. Sakura looked at where Cathy was and he was right- she could see them. Now where can I shout at this git?

Eriol seemed to have heard her thought and said, "Computer room."

Syaoran and Eriol led the way to the computer room and the girls with Joseph followed. There were always no people in there. Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol sat down on the couch at far end of the room leaving Sakura and Joseph deal with each other.

"Now what!" Sakura shouted at Joseph. "You lying asshole! I was breaking up with but you said, "'No, we can still work it out'. Or did you mean 'no because I want to stay a two timing asshole while you're gone'?"

"Audrey blackmailed me," Joseph began. "I don't really like her. I love you ok? She told me that if I don't go out with her, she'll hurt you. I don't want that to happen."

"You're just an asshole! You're so stupid! I can't believe myself that I actually went out with a stupid lying git! She can't hurt me, dammit! She can't even win!"

"That's why she's angry and decided to take revenge on you by me! Do you understand that? And yeah, you can beat her in volleyball, taekwondo and a marathon even in an easy math test—"

"Joseph! She can't hurt me! Why do you think that way? Do you think I'm weak? That I can't handle her?"

"Sakura, she's good in daggers and in one swing of her hand with a dagger it can strike you right through your heart. Believe me… And you've known me for so long. You know I'll do anything for you to be safe."

"Yeah we've known each other since 5 years old but do you know what I'm thinking now? That I don't know you and it doesn't matter how long you know the person because he or she can still stab you in the back. I don't want to hear anymore with this stuff, I'm hungry. Guys!" she called. "Let's go."

The gang then came in of sight. "Sure," Meilin said.

"Bye Joseph, it's over," Sakura said then went along with the gang.

"But Saku…" Joseph said then held her back. The gang left before them.

"What?"

"I won't give up. We can start again from friends," Joseph held out a hand to her and she stared at his eyes instead of his held-out hand.

_I still had loved him so much_. "Fine, friends," Sakura said then shook his hand. They went out of the room and found the gang waiting for them.

"You guys ok now?" Meilin whispered at her. Joseph was behind hem with the two boys.

"We're friends again, that's all," Sakura said shortly. "He's not going to be staying here for so long."

_XOXOXOXOX_

"So man, you just came?" Eriol asked him.

"Yeah, like I think an hour ago," Joseph replied.

"Are you going to school here?" Syaoran asked.

"No, we're just here for the rest of the summer but I wish I can stay here."

"Summer won't end that fast though," Tomoyo said. "Unless you spend time so quickly like us!"

"Well there's nothing to do here so we just always hang out," Meilin added. "You're going to be all so crazy when you stay here."

"Exactly," Eriol agreed. "Like Tomoyo. She was quiet when she first got in here. But she's under Meilin's influence now—all loud and crazy."

"But you still like her Eriol," Syaoran teased.

Eriol glared at him though he was blushing with Tomoyo. "Well just don't wish there will be a new comer because you're going to be so doomed."

"And why is that?"

"I'm gonna hook you up with her perhaps?"

"Hey I am a new comer," Sakura said.

"Yeah but he's just your ninja for like a month right?" Eriol said.

Meilin noticed that Joseph was being lost in the conversation. "Yeah, Syaoran is Sakura's ninja," Meilin said to Joseph. "When she first got here, they sparred and she beat him. The deal was if she wins, he's gonna keep her from harm and if he wins, she's going to do his assignments."

"Oh," Joseph just said. "Good thing someone will take her of her here." When everyone else is not looking, he glared at Syaoran but he didn't notice it.

The topic changed then they set off to the rollerblading site after they said goodbye to their parents in he embassy. Fujitaka told Sakura to bring Joseph along so she had no choice. Their parents didn't know that they broke up.

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Rollerblading site**

It was not just a rollerblading site. It was an all-through out sport site. There were many different courts here and there and Sakura liked the place.

"This is wonderful!" Sakura said looking around. "This is the best place I've ever seen. Our field in school is not even one-fourth of this place, right Joseph?"

"Yeah, this place is so huge," Joseph said.

"We'll rent roller blades on that booth," Syaoran and Eriol said then walked away.

_XOXOXOXOX_

"So Mr. Ninja, what are you going to do now?" Eriol asked. "Her boyfriend's here."

"They just broke up, didn't you hear their argument?" Syaoran said.

"So that means you really like her!"

"No man…"

"Admit it Syaoran."

"Shut up!" They rented roller blades for the six of them and while they were going to the gang. Syaoran saw logs from the obstacle site falling to the gang's direction. Eriol saw it too and they quickly ran toward them, shouting.

The gang heard Eriol and Syaoran shouting at them then they looked up to see bunch of logs falling. Eriol and Syaoran reached them on time. Eriol ducked with Tomoyo and protected their heads. Sakura then felt two people trying to shield her from the falling logs. The last thing she saw was blood.

Sakura gained consciousness and everything flashed back to her. There were falling logs then there's blood.

Whose blood was it?

She then found out that Joseph's hands and Syaoran's hand were around her. Beside her was Meilin and around her was Syaoran's another hand. Meilin was still unconscious and she couldn't find Eriol and Tomoyo anywhere.

_Syaoran saved his cousin and me. Why didn't he just save his cousin and let Joseph save me?_

_XOXOXOXOX_

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys! Sorry for the confusing and corny chapter... I'm just out of words... Sorry, really sorry if you don't like it... But still can guys send me a review! Please?

**DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
